1. Technical Field
The invention relates to binders. More particularly, the invention relates to a binder having a compartment with a slotted access port.
2. Description of Prior Art
Binders are ubiquitous and invaluable organizational tools. A typical binder includes a front cover and back cover which defines inner area for storage of various materials. Binders can include rings or clips to hold these materials therein and can be organized into sections. Binders can include mechanism for closing. Examples of known binders include the following:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,560 to Friedlander attaches a compartment to a binder page which is held by three split rings. A pair of flaps opens to allow ingress into the compartment;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,275 to Brook teaches a label holder on the front page or the spine of the binder, the holder comprising of frame with a side (or top) slot to allow placement of the label, card, therein;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,027 Bachrach et al., which teaches attaching a clear outer cover to the front of the binder, where the cover is attached to the front on three sides and opens on the top;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,333 to Arroyo teaches attaching a hinged compartment to the spine of the binder;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,627 to Chapman teaches a binder having an outer pocket that is open only at the top to each of the front, back, and spine of the binder;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,797 to Streff, et al. teaches attaching a picture frame, only open at the top, to the front and spine of the binder;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,726 to Russo provides a picture sleeve on the outer front surface of the binder with a sleeve closed on all edges, except the vertical edge adjacent to the spine;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,106 to Joe et al. provides a double layer of transparent pockets, all open at their top edges, on the front or back of a binder;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,414 to Wien teaches locating a plurality of pockets inside the binder. The pockets are open along one edge, either the top or one side thereof. The openings are closable by Velcro® or zippers;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,729 to Kaufman teaches attaching a storage tube to one cover of the book. The tube is closed by caps or plugs; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,215 to Nomura teaches a scrapbook having a storage compartment on the front cover. Access to the compartment is through an open edge adjacent spine.        See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,099,187 and 6,200,057, which relate to the UniKeep™ binding system.        
As can be seen from the forgoing, human ingenuity has created many variations on the basic theme of the binder to provide organizational tools adapted to various needs. Heretofore, no one has addressed the needs of an individual in the modern day, fraught as it is with such complex details. For example, the average person today must keep track of credit card bills, health insurance, rent, or mortgage payments, property insurance, and the like. Even young people (for example, college students) must track paperwork and information on a variety of topics. Most persons' attempts to organize the various documents that require regular attention are either ineffective, resulting in missed payments and late charges, or time consuming, i.e., maintaining a formal filing system.
Heretofore, no one has addressed the needs of an individual in the modern day, fraught as it is with complex details.
What is needed is a system, for example based upon a binder metaphor, that creates a work flow by which a person can organize and track those documents and data which are essential for maintaining a modern standard of living.